


bibere venenum in auro

by vestyr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Yelling, a little vague on purpose though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestyr/pseuds/vestyr
Summary: “George had spent too much fucking time over one person to let it go to waste.He would do this for both of them.”Or, in which George falls hopelessly in love with his unattainable best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	bibere venenum in auro

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and it will hurt and i am not sorry
> 
> follow @luvbugsap on twt if u r cool. if u don't follow u r not cool sorry i don't make the rules
> 
> _the last scene has a significant amount of yelling (like the whole thing is yelling) so feel free not to read if that is something you aren't okay with!_

**_A toast to Emily_ **

George knows when he fell in love with Dream. He would say that was the best day of his life, but it was quite the opposite. It was the day his world fell apart in front of his very eyes, crashing and burning and breaking and crying. Crying. Crying.

Dream sat in George's basement, very obviously checking out the stupidly hot lady in the stupidly heterosexual movie playing on the TV precariously balanced on the wall. His hand lay on George's thigh, and George couldn't focus because all he could think of was  _ Dream, Dream, Dream _ . He flooded his senses, bogged them down with the familiar scent of cedar and that bright yellow hoodie that Dream had always said was green. George took his word for it.

He leaned against the taller man, feeling his body shaking with amusement. George laid his head on Dream's shoulder and could feel him adjust slightly to make the position more comfortable for the both of them. He stiffened at the sudden feeling of an arm slung over his body, relaxing slowly as the limb pulled him closer into Dream's side.

George moved his head, resting his chin on the other's shoulder to look at him. The familiar feeling he had been trying to squash down came bubbling back up, and George shut his eyes quickly. He couldn't do this again.

Nonetheless, he found himself opening his eyes, gaze traveling along Dream's jawline and side profile. George forced his hand to stay by his side, though all he wanted to do was hold his face and kiss him senseless.

Dream's face split into another wide smile, and this time, George couldn't stop himself from feeling. And suddenly it was too much, there was too much affection, and George felt like he was drowning, drowning,  _ drowning _ .

With a shuddering breath, he quickly separated himself from Dream's limbs, muttering a soft "sorry" and dashing to the bathroom. He ignored the feeling of Dream's confused gaze burning into the back of his head.

He shut the door, trapping himself in the small restroom. George slowly slid to the floor, back pressed against the wall. His hands gripped his hair, every fibre of his being tensed and every nerve in his body firing.

It was all happening at once, and George couldn't breathe.

He felt his throat closing up, and he let out a sob much louder than anticipated. His hands came down from gripping dark roots, covering his face as he dimly registered the feeling of wetness on his skin.

George's love for Dream burned, it destroyed, it ravaged. It was wild and unpredictable, and in his constant attempts to hide his feelings, he had mistakenly let the flames of his passion grow brighter. He felt the heat of them lick at his heart, and everything was so overwhelming that it physically hurt.

The silence was too loud, the darkness was too bright, and his emotions were too strong.

And when the door opened and the soft gasp of his best friend echoed throughout the small bathroom, George felt the tears fall faster. He hated Dream  _ so much _ — every muscle in his body screamed and ached for him to move away from the source of his panic. But he didn’t. He didn’t crawl away; he leaned into Dream’s comforting touch and accepted every last gentle praise that fell out of the blond’s mouth.

George felt his arms wrap around his frail body, tucking him closer into the broad expanse of Dream’s chest. And suddenly, all his senses quieted, and all he could feel was Dream’s soft sweater and the warmth of his embrace.

He knew he could never let go of the relationship he had with Dream. It was too special, George had spent too much  _ fucking _ time over one person to let it go to waste.

He would do this for both of them.

* * *

**_Always the bridesmaid_ **

George frowned at his phone, a bright  _ 5:15 PM _ glaring back up at him. Dream was late. He was never late.

He sends off yet another text, catching a brief glimpse at the six other “where are you?”s that he had sent over the past hour.

And when his phone began to buzz, the vibrations pulsing against the palm of his hand, George barely so much as glanced at the caller ID before picking up, sliding the small device up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“George!” Dream’s voice was muffled and faint, like he was far away from the microphone.

“Dream?” George asked, voice laced with confusion and slight confusion. “Where are you?”

George could hear giggles in the background, quiet talking being picked up through the shitty iPhone microphone.   
  
He sucked in a breath.

“Are you- Are you with someone right now?” He asked, and the line fell silent.

“Uh- yeah. I’m with my boyfriend,” Dream finally spoke up, and George felt his heart break.

“Your  _ what _ ?” He asked once more to confirm, though it felt like everything was collapsing around him.

“My boyfriend, George. You don’t have to be so fucking weird about it dude- we just lost track of time and I got distracted. Just call Karl or Sap and ask them to take you home, it’s not a big deal,” Dream stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

George felt like he was fucking  _ dying _ . Everything was going wrong, everything he had thought over the past years of their friendship crumbling to dust.

And when Karl pulled up with Sapnap in the car because Dream had told them what happened, they didn’t recognize the man in front of them. He looked lost and sad, like he had just watched a depressing rom-com where they both die at the end. 

George didn’t remember what happened after he was ushered into the car, gentle hands holding him tight and a warm jacket being pulled onto his body.

Later, Sapnap told him that he broke down in his bed, and Karl held him for hours until he stopped crying, Sapnap providing blankets and tea and comforting music for the shell of a man sitting in front of him.

It took a while for him to feel alright again. It was confusing and scary and there were days when he felt like he just wanted to give up and it was all useless in the end anyways, but he did it.

He would do this for Dream.

* * *

**_Never the bride._ **

“Well, what the  _ fuck _ do you want from me?” Dream yelled, turning to face George with a glare.

“I want our fucking friendship back! I fucking miss you, Dream. Why can’t you realize that?” George pleaded, eyes wide.

“We still have our friendship, George! I’m sorry I can’t give you every single second of every single day, but I’m trying,” Dream fumed, and George slowly felt the heat of anger lick at his heart.

“You’re  _ trying _ ? I’m sorry, please give me one fucking thing you did that made it seem like you were ‘trying’, Dream. You stood me up, not once, not twice, but  _ multiple fucking times _ for your partner. You conveniently seemed to forget to even tell me you had a goddamn boyfriend, stopped texting me in favor of texting him, and basically stopped hanging out with me as a whole. Hell, even Niki messaged me the other day and asked if I was okay because she thought we weren’t fucking friends anymore, Dream!” George’s chest was heaving slightly, and he knew he should probably stop, but he couldn’t pause the words coming out of his mouth. “You have just made shitty excuse after fucking shitty excuse and expected me to just sit there and fucking take it. I’m not taking it anymore  _ Clay _ , I won’t fucking do it!”

“Oh so that’s what it is, of course. You don’t like my boyfriend! You know, if you were homophobic you could have just said that,” Dream was practically an inch away from George at this point, anger painted across every feature of his face.

“I’m not homophobic you dumbass!  _ I’m literally gay _ .” And George was shouting at this point, because he didn’t care what he said, didn’t care about the infliction behind his words because all he wanted to do was guarantee that they would  _ hurt _ .

“So what then? Do you just hate my boyfriend?” Dream asked, and George has to actively fight to not roll his eyes.

“I  _ do not _ hate him, I hate that you decided that our friendship of 8 fucking years was suddenly worthless and doesn’t deserve any attention because you got in a relationship. Was that all it took? One man, and you were ready to throw everything away?” George made sure what he was saying would cut deep, because he was done with all of the bullshit Dream had been spewing for the last year he had been dating someone. He was done with feeling worthless, pushed to the side, the second choice. He was done letting himself be stepped on left and right, practically bending over backward in hopes he could salvage what once was. George was offering Dream an opening right now, waiting to see if he could spot it or not.

Spoiler alert: he couldn’t.

Because Dream started laughing, that obnoxious, sickening laugh someone gives when they think they’ve got everything in the fucking world figured out. It makes George want to punch something. Preferably his face.

“Are you  _ jealous _ , George? Is that what it is? You’re so jealous that someone else is getting my attention and it’s not only going to you that your mind spins this- this web of  _ lies _ and you just believe them?” Dream practically spit. George’s face remained a perfect picture of stone, not betraying any emotion.

George had already turned away by the time Dream repeated the question. He grabbed his phone, sending a quick text before pocketing it and making his way to the door.

And as he reached it, hand placed on the doorknob, George looked back. He looked back and made eye contact with someone who he didn’t recognize anymore. He knew what he had to do.

Then he stepped out, closing the door behind him, and fought back the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, walking to his car and slipping inside. He dropped his head against the back of the car seat, taking deep breaths.

It was over.

George couldn’t do this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> @luvbugsap on twitter go follow or else
> 
> comments are extremely very totally pog and swag and cool and so are kudos <3


End file.
